Royal and Rebel in a Galaxy Far Far Away
by The Byzantine Knight
Summary: Royal and Rebel alike are about to take their first steps into a larger world, as they are swept up in the conflict between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. They will learn very quickly (among other things) that "Power Princess Shining Bright" is *insignificant* next to the power of The Force.
1. Opening Fanfare

**Brooke Page:** Once Upon a Hi, everyone! Since I am a narrator in training, I talked to my Mom and Dad and they agreed it would be best if I went to a place where I could practice my narrating skills over the summer. It took quite a lot of convincing, but I managed to get my parents to not send me to this boring narrator's camp. Those guys at the narrator's camp believed in sticking strictly to the script! They had no room for imagination! _Ugh!_

I tried to get my parents to see my side of the story, so that I wouldn't be sent there. They finally saw my side of the story, and so instead they allowed me to come here to this website to narrate fan fiction. Since it is fanfiction, it gives me room to express myself while following the story and maybe write my own, without interfering with anyone else's. My parents still won't let go of what I did in _Spring Unsprung_ and _Way Too Wonderland_ , even though I did mange to save those stories, and made sure Happily Ever After happened in The End.

My parents had to set a few rules though; I had to narrate stories that played by the rules, followed the canon of _Ever After High_ very faithfully, and did not give in too much to the "traps of fanfiction" like shipping, fan-shipping, AUs, OOCs, etc. Most of the stories they found were, as they put it: unpleasant, irreverent, disrespectful, barely readable, or they were just "not fit to be writing at all". Harsh. Granted, I liked some of them, but still...

My parents did approve of some of the stories they found and tried to contact the writers of those stories, to see if they could take the time work with me. My parents did not have much success with that. Many of the writers were not interested in following the canon, had too many "bad ideas", or were too busy working on other stories to take the time to work with me. Come on! I'm one of the narrators of _Ever After High_! Who wouldn't want to work with me?

This was an epic fairy fail. I thought I was going to be sent to that boring narrator's camp, for sure.

Thankfully, my parents managed to find this one author called **The Byzantine Knight** who was able to fit their criteria. They said he was perfect for me to work with; he likes to write stories that are able to comply with canon, but still be imaginative at the same time. Basically he is a royal and rebel writer, someone I can definitely get along with. He has the most Off-The-Page, Wonderlandiful, Happily Ever After Awesome idea ever for a story; **a** _ **STAR WARS/EVER AFTER HIGH**_ **Crossover**! I can't wait to see what will happen with that!

Now that I told my side of the story, it's time I finally introduced **The Byzantine Knight** and let you all get his side of the story. Once upon a Hi, Byzantine Knight!

 **The Byzantine Knight:** Same to you too Brooke. I have been a huge _Star Wars_ fan since Episode I and a big _Ever After High_ fan since Chapter 1 and so I am excited to finally do this crossover between the two of them. I am glad your parents chose me to do this with you. I can't wait to get started. As you said, what I like to do with my writing is to do something that compliments the canon, rather than severely contradicting it. Of course, I am not completely accurate to the source material, I am not sure any fanfiction writer is, but I definitely do my best to be faithful. You get to be very royal and a little rebel in my writing. I do this because I want to be able to read fanfiction that sounds like a genuine and natural continuation of the official stories I love. It also helps that I have a very high midichlorian count. I hope you, and the audience, enjoys this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **BP:** That sounds spelltacular! I think I will enjoy this! So...a _Star Wars/Ever After High_ crossover. How did you come up with that?

 **BK:** I have been thinking about this crossover ever since _Thronecoming_. It all started with this line from Blondie Lockes' Thronecoming diary;

 _Poppy had an idea,.. since my outfit was all about bears, what about two honey buns._

 _But when she wrapped them, they just felt too 1977._

 _Help me, Poppy O'Hair, you're my only hope!_

 _\- Blondie Lockes_

 **BK:** I love a good _Star Wars_ reference as much as everyone else does, but a _Star Wars_ reference in _Ever After High_? A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. While I enjoyed that line just as much as everyone else did, it had suddenly dawned on me...

 _ **Ever After High knows Star Wars!**_

 **BP:** Of course we know about _Star Wars_! I love _Star Wars_! Everyone in Ever After loves _Star Wars_ and is just as much of fan of it here as they are everywhere else!

 **BK:** I know right?! After I read that line, I immediately began to think about what a _Star Wars/Ever After High_ crossover would look like. What would happen? What characters would be involved? What time frame would it be set in? Prequel Trilogy era? Original Trilogy era? The possibilities are endless! It wasn't until _Dragon Games_ came out that this story finally started to take shape.

 **BP:** _Dragon Games_ was awesome.

 **BK:** Yeah, well... _most of it_ was. Anyway, while I enjoyed _Dragon Games_ ( _most of it_ ) something about the story felt very familiar to me. It took a while but I finally realized why: _**Dragon Games**_ **has the same plot as** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **!** Think about this:

The main conflict is between the evil parent and the good child. (Raven Queen vs Evil Queen/Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader)

The villain constantly tempts the hero to give in to the dark side (Evil Queen vs Raven Queen/Darth Sidious vs Luke Skywalker)

The good child surrenders to the Evil Parent and in order to save their friends and defeat evil from within. (Again, Raven Queen vs Evil Queen/Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader)

Always two there; a Master and an Apprentice. The Apprentice eventually realizes that they are being used and so they rise up against the Master (Evil Queen and Faybelle Thorn/Darth Sidious and Darth Vader)

A smooth ladies man contributes to defeating the villain(s) (Daring Charming/Lando Calrissian and/or Han Solo)

Furry woodland creatures that help and aid the heroes in the conflict (Forest Pixies and the Dragon Riders/Ewoks and the Rebels)

A hero has a funeral in the forest (Apple White in the Enchanted Forest/Anakin Skywalker on the forest moon of Endor)

Both franchises place a great emphasis on the concept of destiny

Both franchises place a great emphasis on rebels and rebellions

Both franchises have a character named Dexter in them ( _Ever After High_ has Prince Dexterous "Dexter" Charming, and _Star Wars_ has Dexter Jettster the four armed owner and head chef of Dex's Diner)

The phrase "It's a Trap!" is used. (happens in _Epic Winter_ )

Alistair Wonderland resembles Luke Skywalker (well, to me he does!)

BFFA's Rosabella Beauty and Darling Charming have the same color schemes as C-3PO and R2-D2 (well, they do!)

The Final Battle takes place in the sky where the heroes fight against a floating fortress of doom ruled by an evil dictator (The Dragon Riders vs the Evil Queen and the conquered Ever After High/The Rebel Alliance vs Darth Sidious and the Death Star II)

 **BK:** Okay, some of the connections I made are a bit of a stretch, but you get the basic point I am trying to get across. This is one of those things that is dependent from a certain point of view. I still maintain that _Dragon Games_ has the same plot as _Return of the Jedi_ , and so because of that we now have this story.

In honor of the 40th Anniversary of _Star Wars_ I finally put together this crossover which finally sees these two fantasy worlds collide.

 **BP:** You know I never actually thought of that. I never thought of them being so similar.

 **BK:** Of course you didn't, not until I pointed it out. I should also mention that the same year _Dragon Games_ was released; _Star Wars_ also referenced _Ever After High_.

 **BP:** _Star Wars_ referenced _Ever After High_?! _How?!_

 **BK:** One of Hallmark's offerings for their Christmas ornament line-up that year was an ornament of Darth Vader and Princess Leia's first meeting in _A New Hope..._

 _Princess Leia: I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..._

 _Darth Vader: You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!_

 **BK:**...Of all the things they could have named this ornament based on this classic scene...

...they named it _Royal or Rebel._

 **BP:** *laughs* Really?

 **BK:** Yeah! I know when I first saw that ornament, I immediately thought "Someone's an _Ever After High_ fan!" and the _Ever After High_ theme song immediately started playing in my head. I also half expected the _Ever After High_ theme song to start playing after the ornament played the dialogue (it did not). From a certain point of view, calling this moment _Royal or Rebel_ is appropriate because Leia is the original Royal/Rebel Princess!

 **BP:** That's Cool. Okay, so now let's talk about the story. What happens in it?

 **BK:** OK, so to give the audience a little background so that they know what it is they are getting into: **This story starts during the events of** _ **The Empire Strikes Back**_ **, and eventually makes it way to the events of** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **. We will see the** _ **Ever After High**_ **cast directly involved with and affect the characters, battles, and events of the** _ **Star Wars**_ **galaxy, especially for what happens in** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **and beyond. There will be interesting character interactions, action, drama, tragedy, comedy, shocking revelations, epic battles, and plenty of references to both** _ **Star Wars**_ **and** _ **Ever After High.**_

 **The cast of** _ **Ever After High**_ **, Royal and Rebel alike, are about to take their first steps into a larger world, as they are swept up in the conflict between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. They will learn very quickly (among other things) that "Power Princess Shining Bright" is** _ **insignificant**_ **next to the power of The Force. I can't wait to take the cast of** _ **Ever After High**_ **on this journey as they live, learn, grow, and fight through The Galaxy Far Far Away.**

 **BP:** This sounds Happily Ever After Awesome! I can't wait to get started! So now, let's talk characters. Which _Star Wars_ characters will appear in this story?

 **BK:** **Everyone who was in** ** _Return of the Jedi_** **appears in this story**. Many other characters from other eras will show up too.

 **BP:** Which _Ever After High_ characters will appear in this story?

 **BK:** I love all the _Ever After High_ characters, so they will all get to appear in this story. The ones that we will be following most prominently throughout the story as they journey through The Galaxy Far Far Away are **_Alistair Wonderland_** , ** _Cerise Hood_** , **_Daring Charming_** , **_Darling Charming_** , **_Dexter Charming_** , **_Humphrey Dumpty_** , **_Ramona Badwolf_** , **_Raven Queen_** , and **_Rosabella Beauty_**. I chose this cast, not just because I love them, but also because I think out of all the _Ever After High_ characters, those are the ones who are least likely to get shot in the back upon arrival _._

 **BP:** Good choice of characters, but wow, that's rough.

 **BK:** The _Star Wars_ galaxy is more rough and tough than you realize; especially when this story is set in the Original Trilogy/Galactic Civil War Era. They have got be tough and alert otherwise they will get killed really quickly.

 **BP:** What about 'ships? Which ones will we see from _Star Wars_ and _Ever After High_?

 **BK** : They will be many ships. I love all kinds of ships, especially the ones in _Star Wars_. My personal favorite ships are the _Millennium Falcon_ , the X-Wing Fighters, the Jedi Starfighters, the Republic Gunships, the Republic and Imperial Star Destroyers, the _Lambda_ -class T-4a shuttles, the _Slave I_ , all the silver Queen Amidala ships, the Naboo N-1 Starfighters, the Rebel Blockade Runners, the _Ghost..._

 **BP:** *giggling hysterically* _No, No, No!_ Not _those_ kinds of ships! I meant-

 **BK:** Yes, I know what you meant Brooke. I am just messing with you.

I might be one of the only fanfiction writers who is not obsessed with shipping like some other writers are. What is the fascination for it? I just don't get it. There are some fandoms (I won't name which ones) where I think the whole "shipping" phenomenon has just become so overdone, I find it to be just repulsive and disgusting.

 **BP:** Are you saying that you hate 'shipping?

 **BK:** No, I am saying that I think shipping is completely overdone, and I won't join in the madness of it. I can still appreciate fan-ships when they are well written and the pairing makes sense (most of the time they aren't, but they still can be done well). Usually I prefer the canon ships for the majority of my fandoms, especially _Star Wars_ and _Ever After High_.

As for 'ships (as in they kind you were referring to) there will be major appearances by ** _Daring +_** ** _Rosabella_** , _ **Dexter + Raven**_ , and _**Han + Leia**_ ; Along with minor appearances by _**Anakin + Padmé**_ , _**Alistair + Bunny**_ , _**Ashlynn + Hunter**_ , and _**Chase + Darling**_. I like all of those "ships" the best.

 **BP:** Oh good, those are good 'ships, so I know I will look forward to that. Will there be any OCs in this story?

 **BK:** Maybe, maybe not. Since I have such a rich collection of characters to play with, I don't think I am going to need any OCs. They still might show up, but I advise against getting too attached to them. The only OCs that will be most likely to show up are just Rebel and Imperial Soldiers, human and alien civilians, and other assorted scum and villainy. They will appear and leave very quickly, so I advise against getting attached to them

 **BP:** What about the canon and the Expanded Universe? Are you using the old canon, the new canon, or your own headcanons?

 **BK:** That's the funny thing about the _Star Wars_ Expanded Universe; it's so _HUGE_ where do you even begin, to attempt, to approach that? _Ever After High_ 's canon is much smaller and easier to handle, but _Star Wars_? No one (except the Lucasfilm story group) can possibly handle a storytelling universe of that magnitude!

For me, like a lot of other fans, the TRUE canon of _Star Wars_ comprises of the movies, TV shows, and the literature (novels, comics, guidebooks) that are direct adaptations of them. All the various books, comics, games, and everything else, are merely suggestive and non-essential. I still like them, but I just pick choose what I like, when it comes to Expanded Universe.

 **BP:** What parts of the Expanded Universe do you like the best?

 **BK:** I like the old novels from old!Legends, like _Heir to the Empire_ , _Tatooine Ghost_ , _Death Star_ , _Cloak of Deception_ , _Kenobi_ , and _Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader_. During the pre-Disney canon, I always thought the old novels had more interesting storylines than the old comics did. I like the new comics from the new!Canon like _Star Wars_ , _Darth Vader_ , _Princess Leia_ , _Kanan_ , and _Obi-Wan & Anakin_. In our post-Disney era canon, I think that the new comics have more interesting storylines than the new novels do. Concerning both Legends and Canon, I always like the guidebooks the best.

 **BP:** So how do you intend to handle the Expanded Universe?

 **BK:** I do have a plan for how I will utilize the Expanded Universe. **I will use combinations of the current Canon, the old "Legends" Expanded Universe, and original content of my own to tell the story.** I will do my best to follow the canon as much as possible, but this is fanficton. We not bound by the rules as the officially licensed writers are. Some fanfic writers play by the rules, and some fanfic writers don't even bother with playing by the rules. We are all able to freely express ourselves in our writing; I just like to express myself by sticking to the canon as close as possible. I like fanfiction that compliments the canon, rather than contradicts it, in major ways.

I will also source what I use and reference, after each chapter. I will also name a bunch of stuff, like characters, events, and names of things you saw in the films, but where not named properly in the films, but rather were given bigger backstories in the Expanded Universe. **You, the audience, will probably not recognize everything I reference, so be sure to have Wookieepedia standing by for a quick reference guide.**

 **BP:** That's very interesting. Your choices and your opinions on the Expanded Universe; the old one and the new one. It'll be interesting to see what gets used here. You know I just thought of something I want to ask about; the timeline. How much time actually passes between _Empire_ and _Jedi_? I don't think that has ever been quite clear.

 **BK:** I don't think it has been clear either. You're not the only one who wonders that. According to every official _Star Wars_ source I could find, the timeline for the original six films goes like this:

 _ **The Phantom Menace**_ **takes place 32 years before** _ **A New Hope**_

 _ **Attack of the Clones**_ **takes place 10 years after** _ **The Phantom Menace**_

 _ **Revenge of the Sith**_ **takes place 3 years after** _ **Attack of the Clones**_ **and 19 years before** _ **A New Hope**_

 _ **The Empire Strikes Back**_ **takes place 3 years after** _ **A New Hope**_

 _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **takes place 6 months after** _ **The Empire Strikes Back**_

I seem to remember the official sources used to say that _Empire_ and _Jedi_ took place a year apart from the other. It seems now, that under the new continuity, _Empire_ and _Jedi_ take place 6 months apart from the other.

 **BP:** I like this new timeline better. It doesn't seem fair to me that Han Solo should be stuck in carbonite for that long; especially since his friends already know where he is.

 **BK:** I agree. I think the Lucasfilm story group has heard the complaints about that time gap, and decided that this should be one of the things that will change with the continuity reboot. **I will follow the new official timeline and set this story in this time frame.**

A good majority of this story takes place in the time period between _Empire_ and _Jedi_ and we will see what Luke, Leia, Chewie, Lando, R2, and C-3PO were doing in that time period. It's pretty obvious to me that they were gathering Rebel forces to prepare for the final battle on Endor, Luke was perfecting his Jedi skills, and were carefully planning their infiltration of Jabba's palace.

Setting _Empire_ and _Jedi_ six months apart from the other also gives time for the _Ever After High_ crew to explore and fight through The Galaxy Far Far Away and interact with the main characters.

 **BP:** I just also thought about this; does the _Ever After High_ continuity take place before or after _Return of the Jedi_?

 **BK:** **For this story I find it easier to say that** ** _Ever After High_** **continuity (post** _ **Epic Winter**_ **) takes place before** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **. Because of this, the events that occurred in** _ **Dragon Games**_ **will also help the characters as they go through** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **since I say that the two films are so similar. I am also treating** _ **Star Wars**_ **not as a film series, but as historical events that really are taking place** _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**_

 **In** _ **Ever After High**_ **, fairy tales are real, so why can't the same be said for sci-fi, space opera, and space fantasy stories?**

 **BP:** Sounds like you have everything all planned out.

 **BK:** Thanks. Writing fanfiction isn't like dusting crops. Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star, or bounce too close to a supernova, and that'd end this story real quick.

 **BP:** Anything else you want to share before we get started?

 **BK:** Oh, yes. **Th** _ **e Ever After High**_ **characters are portrayed in their animated designs.** They look much better there than in the toy art and the book art. **I think it kind of goes without saying that the** _ **Star Wars**_ **cast is still live-action.** I don't know why anyone would think otherwise.

One of the few changes I make to _Return of the Jedi_ is that it will reference the Prequel Trilogy more often that you remember it doing. I am a Prequel-Generation fan, so I want to be able to incorporate as much of the _Star Wars_ that I grew up with, as much possible. It also just makes the story and the galaxy much bigger and more interesting. Don't be surprised if you see things like:

Characters like Qui-Gon Jinn, Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex being mentioned by name.

Republic Star Destroyers and retired Clone Troopers as part of the Rebel Fleet fighting in the Battle of Endor.

Visits to Prequel Planets like Coruscant, Naboo, Kashyyyk, and Mustafar.

R2-D2 still having his booster rockets.

The Lightsaber duels being faster and more intense like they are in the Prequel Trilogy.

 **This story will also undergo constant rewrites, even as new chapters appear.** I am such a fan of George Lucas that I like to follow in his every step, including going back and make changes and corrections to my work. I know I can always do better, so I always make sure I have the best possible product out there for myself and the world to enjoy.

 **BP:** Is that everything we need to know?

 **BK:** I think so. I know it sounds like I spoiled everything for you and audience, but really I haven't. There will be plenty of surprises around every corner of this story; I am just letting you and the audience know what they are getting into. Also, I do not care about spoilers, at all. I know it also seems like I am giving more attention to _Star War_ _s_ than _Ever After High_ , but this story is about the _EAH_ cast "taking their first steps into a larger world" and really, is there any fictional world or universe bigger than _Star Wars_? I don't think so.

Now that we got all of this out of the way, shall we begin?

 **BP:** I am ready. Now recite the disclaimer, and we can get started. *smiles adventurously* _This is where the fun begins..._

 **BK: All rights to** _ **Ever After High**_ **belong to Mattel. All rights to** _ **Star Wars**_ **belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do not own the rights to either property. If I did though,** _ **Ever After High**_ **would be promoted much better, and have more content come out more often. For** _ **Star Wars**_ **, the Prequel Trilogy would be promoted much better and all the rights would be given back to George Lucas, where they belong. This story would also be an animated movie or miniseries, and be canon to** _ **Ever After High**_ **but not** _ **Star Wars**_ **.**

 **You should also be listening to the John Williams soundtrack while reading this, if you weren't doing that already.**

 **You see the "next chapter" button on the bottom right corner there? Make like the hyperdrive on the** _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **, and punch it!**


	2. STAR WARS & EVER AFTER HIGH Main Titles

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **STAR WARS**

 **EVER AFTER HIGH**

It is a period of Galactic Civil War. The REBEL ALLIANCE led by LUKE SKYWALKER

endlessly battles against The GALACTIC EMPIRE led by DARTH VADER,

as they seek to restore the OLD REPUBLIC and bring peace, freedom, and justice back to the galaxy.

Despite the overwhelming odds, HOPE burns bright in the galaxy; hope that the Rebels will defeat the Empire,

hope that the light will triumph over the darkness.

.

Meanwhile at EVER AFTER HIGH, unaware of the larger conflict looming in the stars above,

have recently discovered that all this time they have kept safe the HOLOCRONS,

ancient libraries containing the knowledge and power of THE FORCE.

When unlocked by an individual strong with The Force, the Holocrons could unleash

unlimited power and knowledge about the destiny of the galaxy.

The HOLOCRONS are objects of power and knowledge much desired by the JEDI and the SITH.

.

Because of this discovery, Royal and Rebel alike are about to take their first steps into a larger world,

as they too are swept up in the conflict between the REBEL ALLIANCE and the GALACTIC EMPIRE.

They will be caught in the middle of the war between the light and the dark, their lives and friendships will be tested,

and their greatest strength to triumph over evil will be each other.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH THEM ALL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Darth Vader plots his revenge

_Orbit of the Bespin system_

 _._

Among the endlessly vast field of stars in the galaxy, in the Anoat sector, in the Outer Rim Territories, stood the gas planet of Bespin.

The planet Bespin was a planet filled with nothing but tibanna gas on both the planet's surface and it's atmosphere. Bespin did not have not much of a surface for sentient life-forms to inhabit and tibanna gas was quite poisonous for any creature that breathed oxygen, so any and all lifeforms lived in giant mining operating stations in the planet's airfield where it was safe and breathable. Tibanna gas was a much desired resource in the galaxy, since it could, among other things, be used as fuel for ships and space stations and the ammunition for blasters. The planet's tibanna gas was harvested and refined in several mining complexes such as the gas mining facility and metropolis of Cloud City, now owned and operated by Lando Calrissian.

Lando managed to keep the operation up and running after he won it from a sabacc game with the previous owner of the operation, Dominic Raynor. Instead of using the mining facility for a smuggler's den like he had for previous operations, Lando kept the city and its operation running, since he now was the Baron Administrator of Cloud City. He was in charge, not just of the operation, but the whole city and all it's people. He was now a responsible leader in addition to being a galactic entrepreneur and a respectable business man (at least in his own mind). Lando considered this to be one of the best deals he ever made in his life.

Since tibanna gas was one of the most desired resources in the galaxy, Lando could run a successful business, make all the money he wanted, and do it all without attracting the attention of the Empire.

Until now.

Coming in from out of hyperspace was the dreaded super star destroyer _Executor_ , the flagship of Darth Vader.

One of the largest and most powerful Imperial vessels, the _Executor_ was over 19,000 meters long, far larger than a normal _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer. The _Executor_ was armed with over 5,000 turbolasers and ion cannons. The center of the arrowhead-shaped hull was covered by a city-like superstructure, while the underside hosted most of the engineering systems. The aft end of the _Executor_ was marked by a trapezoid command tower crowned by two communication and deflection domes. At the bottom end of the hull were thirteen thrusters responsible for moving the ship.

The _Executor_ had a reputation for being a symbol of doom for any rebel scum who dared to speak or take action against the Empire. With more than 5,000 weapon emplacements, the _Executor_ had enough firepower to quickly destroy a planet's surface. The _Executor_ 's presence alone, was enough to intimidate an entire star system into submission; make them surrender without a fight.

On the bridge of the _Executor_ stood the most powerful and feared figure in the galaxy, second only to Emperor Palpatine. Standing at over 6 feet tall, dressed in black cloaks and armor, and his face encased in a terrifying breathing mask and helmet which had become regarded as the "face" of the Galactic Empire, was the slayer of the Jedi, the scourge of the Rebellion, the Chosen One of Jedi Legend, and now a Dark Lord of the Sith...Darth Vader himself.

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_ staring out at the stars, as he often did. Usually he was either contemplating his next move against the Rebellion, or just watching the Imperial fleet as they fly by the _Executor_. The sound of sharp mechanical breathing of his respiratory mask was one of the only sounds on deck. The crew and officers were working quietly behind him, careful to not disturb Vader from his contemplation.

Thanks to information brought by the Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett, Vader was aware that that one of the most wanted rebel vessels, the YT-1300 light freighter known as the _Millennium Falcon,_ was en route to Bespin attempting to hide from the Empire's pursuit. Despite the fact that on board the _Millennium Falcon_ were some of the most wanted fugitives of the Empire (such as Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa) Vader was only interested in one thing: the capture of Luke Skywalker.

Despite the enormous amount of pain it caused to his damaged face, underneath his mask, Vader smiled to himself since his plans were finally coming to fruition.

Vader's plan was simple: He would capture the _Millennium Falcon_ and it's crew who where the friends of Skywalker, torture them so that he could attract the attention of Skywalker whose Force abilities were growing stronger every day. Vader would then reveal their familial connection, offer Skywalker the chance to destroy the Emperor, and rule the galaxy by Vader's side as father and son.

Darth Vader was finally coming to the end (or so he thought) of a search he had obsessed over for 3 standard years ever since he encountered the Force-sensitive pilot who destroyed the first Death Star, the rebel who now wielded Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, and found out that not only were they the same man, but also the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.

 _His_ son.

Not too long ago, Vader had hired Boba Fett to track down the identity of the Force-sensitive Rebel pilot who destroyed the first Death Star. Vader remembered the day the bounty hunter bought the information to him about the wanted man in question;

...

(Boba Fett) _"I lost him."_

(Darth Vader) _"That is most disappointing."_

(Boba Fett) _"He got lucky."_

(Darth Vader) _"Did you bring me anything of value, Bounty Hunter?"_

(Boba Fett) _"Not much. Just his name. Skywalker."_

 _Darth Vader remained silent in shock, which seethed into great anger and even greater hate. He thought the universe was rid of that name forever. Apparently not. Vader was furious, but remained silent and which did not go unnoticed by the bounty hunter._

 _"We're done here, then." Boba Fett said as he left, leaving the Sith Lord alone with his thoughts, anger, and memories._

 _His memories. Memories that he had buried and forgotten for over 20 standard years._

 _After the Battle over Courscant when Padmé announced her pregnancy to Anakin..._

(Padmé) _"Something wonderful has happened. Ani..I'm pregnant"_

(Anakin) _"That's...that's wonderful."_

 _After the charred near-dead corpse of Anakin Skywalker had been rebuilt in the dark armor of his current appearance as Darth Vader..._

(Darth Vader) _"Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

(Darth Sidious) _"I'm afraid she died. It seems in your anger...you killed her."_

 _Vader's anger over himself, that burned like the fires of Mustafar, was not just a product of his own mistakes but had been made worse by Sidious' lies and manipulation. Yes, she died; but she gave birth before her death. To a son. His son._

 _The only word Vader was able to muster from his burning rage, aside from the crinkling sound of his leather gloves tightening in his grip was: "Skywalker..."_

 _He could see it all coming back to him..._

 _The frightened look on Padmé's face as he broke her heart..._

 _Her body lying peacefully in her tombstone on Naboo with the piece of japor snippet in her hands..._

 _The mysterious rebel pilot in the trench, moments before the pilot destroyed the Death Star..._

 _The rebel spy on Cymoon-1 claiming that Darth Vader killed his father, knew Obi-Wan Kenobi, and wielding Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber..._

 _Could only be the son he never knew he had. A missing piece of the life he could have had. Should have had._

 _A piece of Anakin and Padmé still lived in that boy. A piece he was determined to reclaim._

(Darth Vader) _"I have a son."_

 _From that moment he sought revenge on Sidious for lying to him after all this time, for taking away what could have been his all along. What should have been his all along._

 _Vader vowed in that moment;_

 _"He Will Be Mine"_

 _"It Will All Be Mine."_

 _Using the Force as he took his anger out on his Star Destroyer's viewports as they shattered to pieces..."_

 _..._

With the capture of Skywalker, Vader would finally have his revenge on his hated master for lying to him for over 20 standard years about the death of his beloved wife and his, previously thought to be, unborn child. With his son by side, Vader would take what should always have been his right from the start; power. Unlimited Power.

Vader silently turned away from the viewports, crossed the bridge, and walked down the hallways back to his private chambers; his cape billowing as he walked. The personnel knew better than to get in his way, lest they suffer the Dark Lord's wrath. Vader ruled through fear; he inflicted fear not just on the rebels but also on his own subordinates. They knew the consequences of failure under Vader's command, so they knew to be careful.

Darth Vader retreated to his private chambers were there was a meditation pod that allowed him a few precious moments of peace and air without his face mask and helmet. Since his fateful duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar 20 standard years ago, his body was burned and damaged so badly, that he could not survive without the protection of his suit. The meditation pod was equipped with a supermedicated high-pressure gas mix which allowed Vader to safely rest free of his breathing mask, and help his badly damaged lungs absorb oxygen, and help his scarred head and face could feel fresh air.

Also, in his chambers was his own private HoloNet transceiver where Vader could communicate privately with the Emperor.

"The Emperor. Now." Vader commanded the system.

A 20-foot hologram of The Emperor flickered to life on the HoloNet transceiver. Emperor Palpatine was dressed in a simple black hooded cloak, but underneath the hood was the real monster. The Emperor was very ugly and looked to be over a thousand years old, with rotten yellow teeth, and red/yellow eyes that were a feared symbol of the Sith.

Vader knelt before the hologram of his master, the supreme ruler of the galaxy, publicly known as Emperor Palpatine; but in reality the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

"Master Sidious" Vader bowed as he knelt.

 _"Lord Vader. What have you to report?"_ Darth Sidious spoke in a raspy, sickening voice that as equally chilling as the sound of Vader's breathing. The Sith Lords were just as monstrous as the power they wielded.

"I am close to the capture of Skywalker. We have been informed his rebel friends are attempting to escape to the Bespin system. There I will capture them, and hold them hostage until he comes to their rescue. Then he will be mine, and I shall bring him before you."

 _"Gooood...The boy's compassion for his friends is a weakness. One that shall be exploited. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and the son of Skywalker will be one of us. Beware Lord Vader, he grows stronger with The Force."_ Sidious warned, although he knew that their plans were about to culminate in their favor.

"He is just a boy. He lacks the help of a master to teach him the ways of The Force. He will not be able to resist the power of the dark side." Vader responded

 _"Patience my friend. He will soon understand the power of the dark side. Can it be done?"_ Sidious asked.

"He will join us or die, master."

Vader bowed again before Darth Sidious, ending his communication. Vader was assured of the success of his mission. He would capture of his son Luke Skywalker, He would avenge his wife the late Padmé Amidala, and He would have his revenge on his hated master for his cruel deception.

.

* * *

 **The Byzantine Knight:** _Darth Vader's flashback where he realizes that Luke is his son, happened in_ _ **Darth Vader #6 (Marvel, 2015)**_

 _I should also give credit to_ _ **Wookieepedia**_ _for the descriptions of planets, spaceships, and other stuff I know about, but they were able to describe better on a technical level._

 _As I mentioned before this story starts during the events of_ _ **The Empire Strikes Back**_ _, so by this point the Empire has arrived on Bespin and Cloud City before the Rebels have._

 _I also had to open this story the same way the Original Trilogy does; with an Imperial Star Destroyer cruising through space. It's a_ _ **STAR WARS**_ _tradition to do that._

I can't recommend enough that you read the new _Star Wars_ comics by Marvel (2015-now); although certain circumstances in those comics have been altered here.

 **Brooke Page:** That was a great chapter. We introduced a few of the classic _Star Wars_ characters, and set a few things in motion for what is to come. Also, great use of the Expanded Universe sources to enhance the galaxy. I love that scene from the comics where Vader realizes that Luke is his son, and I'm glad you included it. I enjoyed narrating this chapter, and I can't to see what happen in the next chapter.

 **BK:** Thanks Brooke, I enjoyed it too. I hope everyone else did too. I think this chapter and your narration was...Impressive. (in Darth Vader's voice) _Most Impressive_.

 **BP:** *giggles* So when does _Ever After High_ become involved?

 **BK:** Not yet, Brooke. First we have to visit Yoda, Luke, and R2 on Dagobah before we visit our friends at _Ever After High_.

 **BP:** OK. On to Dagobah then!

 **BK:** That was enough of the Dark Side for now. Let's get back to the Light Side...


	4. Luke reaches out with The Force

_Simultaneously on the swamp planet of Dagobah..._

 _._

Far from Bespin, located in the Sluis sector of the Outer Rim, was the mysterious, mist-shrouded. swamp planet Dagobah.

Dagobah was a remote world of swamps, bogs, lagoons, and forests, that supported many exotic creatures, and plant life, but was devoid of any advanced or indigenous civilization of sentient life-forms. Because of this, Dagobah was often ignored by the majority of the galaxy for being a wild and unruly planet that seemed to serve little to no purpose.

However, nothing should be judged solely by it's appearance. Despite the planet's seemingly useless, inhospitable, and unremarkable presence, Dagobah was one of the purest places in the galaxy; very strong with The Light Side of The Force. The remote world of swamps and forests, served as a refuge for the 2-foot tall, 800+ year old, Jedi Grand Master Yoda during his exile after the Jedi Purge, and the destruction of the Jedi Order.

Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Yoda was guided by the spirit of the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to Dagobah, to learn about the greater mysteries of The Force. There, Yoda was given the spiritual task of learning how to become one with the Force and achieve immortality, like Qui-Gon had. During his visit, Yoda entered a cave tainted by the Dark Side, and experienced a vision showing him the extent of the Sith's tightening grip on the galaxy, the impending destruction of the Jedi Order, and the presence of Darth Sidious.

At the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge, Yoda entered into exile in the swamps of Dagobah after facing Darth Sidious. Having experienced visions of the impending destruction of the Jedi Order during his first visit to Dagobah, Yoda had decided long before that if this dark future should become a reality, he would return there. By choosing a remote world that no one paid any attention to, and living on a planet vibrant with The Light Side of The Force, Yoda remained completely undetectable. He also lived near the Cave of Evil, which negated his light side presence, and further hid himself completely from the Sith.

Yoda remained here in exile for over 20 years, until Luke Skywalker finally arrived to begin his Jedi training. Despite Yoda's reluctance to train the boy in the ways of the Jedi, Luke had been persistent, and the Force Ghost of Obi-Wan manged to finally convince him to train Luke. Despite Luke being too old to begin his Jedi training (even older than Anakin was) he had shown perseverance, determination, and dedication to become a Jedi. Luke had proved his dedication many times over with his growing Force Abilities under Yoda's tutelage.

Because of his training, Luke was now able to clearly see the Force Spirits of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (whom he recently met during his training on Dagobah) and they too helped Luke with his training as much as Yoda did.

Yoda had recently introduced Luke to the power of Force Visions which enabled him to see into the past, the present, and the future. Luke experienced a vision of his friends in danger on Cloud City. Despite Yoda's warnings to stay on Dagobah and complete his training, Luke had already made up his mind. He was going to go save his friends on Cloud City, unaware of the trap that was waiting for him there. Luke was also concerned about that strange vision he had in the cave of evil. _Why did I see my own face in Darth Vader's helmet? What did that mean?_ Luke often thought.

The diminutive ancient Jedi Master Yoda was watching the scene unfold before him; Luke (dressed in the fatigue suit he wore underneath his X-Wing pilot's uniform) was training with his lightsaber against training remote droids, the ghost of Obi-Wan instructing him. Far ahead of them, the blue-and-white astromech droid R2-D2 was cleaning and repairing Luke's X-Wing Fighter which had recently been levitated out of the swamp by Yoda.

Yoda had taught Luke how to levitate objects with The Force, but Luke had trouble lifting the ship out of the swamp. Luke had doubted and lacked belief in order to use the Force to levitate the ship out of the swamp. Despite Yoda's chastisement about his reluctance to believe in The Force and feel it around him, Luke momentarily gave up, believing it to be impossible. It wasn't until Yoda levitated the X-Wing out of the swamp that Luke finally understood Yoda's warnings against doubt.

(Luke) _"I don't believe it."_

(Yoda) _"That is why you fail."_

Luke learned his lesson to never doubt again. Despite his almost constant struggles, Luke was still excelling in his training.

Yoda looked first at R2 as he faithfully cleaned and repaired the X-Wing Fighter, preparing it for space travel. _Hhmm, faithful that droid has been to Skywalker. Father and Son._ Yoda thought, remembering how often that loyal droid had accompanied Anakin throughout the Clone Wars and even helped Yoda during his journey to learn the deeper mysteries of the Force. R2-D2 was an extremely put together little astromech droid having fought though multiple battles aiding in the service of the whole Skywalker family. R2 had certainly come a long way ever since he was a humble service droid on Queen Amidala's starship over 30 years ago; from a service droid to a veteran of multiple wars. Yoda too was fond of R2, despite that squabble with the lamp...

Yoda felt a little nostalgic as he saw the boy train. He often missed the younglings he used to train in the old Jedi Temple on Courscant. Seeing young Skywalker train reminded him of that more peaceful time, before the Clone Wars and before the reign of the Sith. In his mind, Yoda could recall one of the last conversations he once had with Anakin; _Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not, miss them do not_. That was one of many things he had come to regret in the past since the Jedi Purge.

Yoda still held on to many of the old Jedi ways, some of them still held precedent, while many them reflected the ways of ancient times and no longer applied to the galaxy as a whole. Yoda often missed and mourned for the loss of friends in the Jedi Purge. Maybe if events had been different, and the Order had been more flexible, maybe the Jedi could have survived the Clone Wars and Anakin could have fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen One. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda, doubted that anything of Anakin was still left in the dark armor of Darth Vader. Yoda's long green ears drooped down a little as he sighed heavily, remembering the past, and fearing about the possibilities of the future.

 _"Anakin still lives within the shell of Darth Vader. He still has yet to fulfill his destiny as The Chosen One. He needs to be brought back to the Light in order to do it."_

…Said the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn breaking Yoda's train of thought. Qui-Gon then materialized into a presence next to him. Qui-Gon Jinn looked same as he did when died on Naboo 30 years ago.

"So sure of that, you always have been, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda responded.

Qui-Gon Jinn, unlike his old apprentice or old Master, never doubted the Anakin was always the Chosen One. Even after the horrible loss of the Jedi Order when Anakin fell to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader, Qui-Gon could still see the bigger picture; he always saw Anakin's emotions and passions were not a weakness but a strength. Those emotions and passions had been manipulated by Darth Sidious, in order turn Anakin's good soul toward evil. While both Obi-Wan and Yoda could agree with Qui-Gon's point of view, they still could not help but fear for Luke since he would soon face the same temptations Anakin did all those years ago.

"I hope right, you are." Yoda said, after a moment of silence.

Luke trained using his father Anakin Skywalker's old Lightsaber from the Clone Wars. The lightsaber's bright glowing blue blade contrasted against the dark swampy surroundings. Luke had inherited the old lightsaber from Obi-Wan Kenobi years ago saying that Anakin would have wanted him to have it. Yoda and Obi-Wan had no doubt in their minds that, if events had been different, Anakin would truly have wanted his son to have his lightsaber.

" _Concentrate Luke, and calm yourself. You will be able to seen the remotes much clearer if you let go of your aggression and remain peaceful, even in the heat of conflicty_ " The ghost of Obi-Wan instructed Luke as he continued his practice drills. Obi-Wan looked the same as he did when he let go of his conscious self on the Death Star a few short years ago.

Luke's lightsaber skills were improving after his previous encounters with Darth Vader on Cymoon-1, the battle with the bounty hunter Boba Fett in the ruins of Obi-Wan's home on Tatootine, and being used as the pawn of Grakkus The Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. His skills against training remotes were also improving since his the first time he used them on the Millennium Falcon. Instead of training with 1 remote, he was training with 8 of them. His movements with the lightsaber in defense and attack, were becoming faster and more intense. He was determined to be the victor in his next confrontation with Vader.

 _"Luke will eventually see what Padmé and I see. There is still good in him. Anakin will return and bring balance to the Force."_ Qui-Gon continued as he and Yoda watched Luke train from afar.

"Master Qui-Gon, only so much could we do to prepare Luke. Only so much we can do for him become the Jedi he should be." Yoda responded with much worry.

 _"There is only so much a teacher can do for his student. A teacher may teach, but the student must learn and apply what he has learned to his own life and trials."_ Qui-Gon tried assure Yoda, and put his mind at peace.

Yoda was also worried as to what Luke would do when he learns the truth about his Jedi heritage and the temptation of the Dark Side. "Only so much we can do to prepare him for the truth of his Father. So much like him, he is. Impatient, reckless. The last of the Jedi, is Luke. If fall to the dark side he does, then...all is lost what we have fought for and suffered." Yoda spoke seriously and solemnly.

Qui-Gon repsonded again with wisdom and hope; _"Not the last of the Jedi, but the first of the new. He will help Anakin find himself again. Children are not complete reflections of their parents. Luke will learn from his father's mistakes and resist the Dark Side, and doing so Anakin will be inspired by Luke to do the same and again become the good man we know he is."_

Yoda nodded slowly, and then responded; "I hope right you are, Master Qui-Gon."

Yoda made a gesture in The Force which deactivated the training droids, hobbled forward leaning on his cane, and rested atop a large tree root. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan disappeared into the darkness, and the training remotes floated down to the ground.

Luke caught his breath and pointed the lightsaber's blade down. He directed his attention to the ancient Jedi Master. "What now, Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Meditate you must, with me Padawan. Further perfect your mediation skills, you must." Yoda sat down, rested his cane in front of himself, crossed his legs on top of the tree, closed his eyes, breathed calmly, cleared his mind, and reached out with The Force.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and placed it down on the ground in front of him. Facing Yoda, Luke sat on the ground, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, breathed calmly, cleared his mind...

...the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn spoke to Luke as he meditated...

(Obi-Wan) _Let go of your conscious self..._

(Qui-Gon) _Concentrate on the moment..._

(Obi-Wan) _Stretch out with your feelings..._

(Qui-Gon) _Feel, Don't think..._

(Obi-Wan) _A Jedi can feel The Force flowing through him..._

(Qui-Gon) _Be mindful of the Living Force..._

...and then Luke reached out with The Force...

* * *

 _._

 **The Byzantine Knight:** _Luke Skywalker's previous encounters with Darth Vader on Cymoon-1, Boba Fett in the ruins of Obi-Wan's home on Tatooine, Holocrons, and Grakkus The Hutt on Nar Shaddaa, all happened in_ **Star Wars #1-12 (Marvel, 2015)**

 _Yoda's adventures on Dagobah and learning about the secrets of The Force, happened in_ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 6 episodes Voices, Destiny, and Sacrifices** ** _._**

 _Luke's lightsaber training against 8 remotes is a scenes written and eventually_ _cut from_ **_The Empire Strikes Back_** _. This scenes is still considered canon, since it also appeared in the film's novelization and comic adaptation._

 _Once again, credit goes to_ ** _Wookieepedia_** _for the descriptions of planets, spaceships, and other stuff I know about, but they were able to describe better on a technical level._

 _As with the last chapter,_ **The Empire Strikes Back** _is still happening; so The Empire has arrived on Cloud City before the Rebels have, and Luke has experienced his vision knowing that his friends and that they are in danger. Luke has decided to postpone his Jedi training, to go save his friends from the danger that awaits them, against Yoda's protests and warnings._

I can't recommend enough that you read those comics; although certain circumstances in those comics have been altered here. Also, watch _**The Clone Wars**_ in case you haven't already.

 **Brooke Page:** I loved narrating this chapter. Once again I loved the use of Expanded Universe, and that Qui-Gon Jinn was in here. Was this one of those examples you gave about the Original Trilogy having more Prequel content?

 **BK:** Thanks Brooke, and yes it is. The first major change I made to the continuity in the films, connecting the Prequel Trilogy and Original Trilogy, is presented here in this chapter; Luke knows about Qui-Gon (this will be a important plot point as this story progresses). When Disney initiated the continuity reboot of the _Star Wars_ Expanded Universe, what I looked forward to the most is stories that connected the Prequel and Original trilogies better than the old EU did. One of those story concepts I have been looking forward to the most, is Luke learning about the Old Jedi Order. That has incredible story telling potential, but so far there is not much happening with that yet.

 **BP:** I think we will see more of that happen soon. I know I really want see if Luke eventually learned about Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, and what Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were like when they were younger. Luke learning about the Old Jedi Order has great story potential, but I think they are saving it until later.

 **BK:** I hope so. It would be a shame and a waste to have this whole new sequel trilogy era pass, and not have Luke learn about the Jedi Order of the Old Republic. I know that they can also do stuff like that in printed media, but I prefer to see that on film. The new Marvel comics and _Star Wars Rebels_ are doing a great job of connecting the PT and OT together, I just wish the Sequel Trilogy was doing it better.

 **BP:** So now that we have been to Dagobah...now will get to go to _Ever After High_?

 **BK:** _NOW_ we get to go to _Ever After High_! There, we will be re-introduced to our friends there, and then the actual crossover begins!

 **BP** : Hat-tastic! Can you tell me (and the audience) a little more before we start?

 **BK:** The only thing I will tell you is that the one of the most loved couples in _Ever After High_ , _**Dexter X Raven**_ , is the key to all of this. They are the reason this whole crossover happens in the first place.

 **BP:** OK this is off-the-page; I'm getting excited again! Are they the ones who find the Holocrons? How are all the other characters are involved? How do the _Ever After High_ students get to the _Star Wars_ universe in the first place?

 **BK:** (In Yoda's voice) _Hmmm. Difficult to See. Always in motion is the future._ (normal voice) We will have to see, and find out, in the next chapter...


	5. INCOMING TRANSMISSION!

***BLARING ALARM!***

 ***INCOMING TRANSMISSION***

 **Princess Leia Organa:** _General Kenobi. Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars..._

 **The Byzantine Knight:** Whoops, wrong hologram. Let's try that again.

 **Governor Sio Bibble:** _The death toll is catastrophic. I must bow to their wishes.  
_

 **Brooke Page:** Whoops! Wrong hologram again! Let's try that again.

 **Galen Erso:** _Jyn, my Stardust, I can't imagine what you think of me. When I was taken, I faced some bitter truths..._

 **BK & BP:** Nope. Still not the right one. _  
_

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi:** _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen...  
_

 **BK & BP:** _*Sigh* One more time..._

 **Mark Hamill's audition tape:** _But we can't turn back! Fear's their greatest defense. I doubt if the actual security there's any greater than it was on Aquilae or Sullust and what there is is most likely directed towards a large-scale assault!_

 **BK & BP:** _ **KARABAST!  
**_

 **BK:** R2!

 _R2-D2 beeps and whistles in response._

 **BP:** Please fix the holo-transmitter, OK?

 _R2 beeps and whistles back in response, and fixes the holo-transmitter. It is now working properly and The Byzantine Knight and Brooke Page are able send their message out to the galaxy._

 **BK & BP:** _Thanks R2!_

 _R2 beeps and whistles gleefully back in gratitude._

 **THE BYZANTINE KNIGHT:**

Greetings to you my lovely audience. I thank you very much for your readership and support of this story. I am grateful that they are many readers out there that are interested in seeing a Star Wars/Ever After High crossover as much as I am. Lately, I have gotten a few PMs asking me if I am going to publish the next chapter of this story. While I am very much flattered that people actually want to know of this story's current status, there is something important I must tell you.

 **BROOKE PAGE:** *GASP!* Your'e not quitting are you?

 **BK:** Me? Quit? No! Never! I will finish what I started! Never use the "Q" word in front of me Brooke. Lately, I have been having a minor case of...what's that thing called when you know what it is you want to write, but you have trouble getting the words in your head out on the page?

 **BP:** Writers block? **  
**

 **BK:** No, I don't think that's what it's called. Anyway, between that and Darth Real Life getting in my way, I must tell you all, so that all of you will all stop wondering, is that **THIS STORY IS UNDERGOING A MINOR HIATUS** for a short while. **THE STORY WILL STILL CONTINUE** , but for now it's just going to be a while before the next couple chapters are published.

 **BP:** *sighs in relief* Good to know. This story is still happening, and I won't get sent to narrator's camp. Is there you can tell me about the rest of story while we wait BK?

 **BK:** Actually there is. This story will under go rewrites.

 **BP:** Rewrites?

 **BK:** Rewrites. There are lots of little things in the current chapters I am not completely satisfied with, and I think I can do better; so I will. The chapters will be rewritten, but will remain basically the same, but with a few tweaks here and there. I am also working on the chapters that see the _Ever After High_ characters actually be involved in the events of _Return of the Jedi_ ; but you won't see those chapters for a long while to come.

 **BP:** Ok that's good to know. Since it's a tradition of a Lucasfilm and Mattel story for the charcter to get new looks, will there be new costumes for everybody?

 **BK:** Of course there will be new costumes, it's a Lucasfilm/Mattel fanfic, so naturally the characters must get new costumes to wear. They are going to have to get them anyway, because the basic costumes the _Ever After High_ students usually wear will get worn and torn as the adventure goes on.

 **BP:** There is one reader who asked a question I want answered. This review in particular is I want answered:

 **silverwolf: so i assume some of our favorite Ever after high characters will become Jedi maybe a few will be Sith**

 **BK:** Well Brooke and silverwolf, you are correct in assuming that some _EAH_ characters will become Jedi. It would be **charming** if you guessed which characters it will be, who get to pick up a lightsaber and join Luke Skywalker's fight against the Sith.

 **BP:** _*knowing smile*_ I see what you did there. I am sure everyone will love it when those characters pick up a lightsaber

 **BK:** Well they won't automatically become Jedi. A good portion of the story will be about them training before joining in the final duel abroad the Death Star.

 **BP:** What about the Sith? Will anyone of them will turn to the Dark Side?

 **BK:** Brooke, this is the first and only reality of the Sith; There can only be two. While not a full Sith, the _EAH_ character who turns to the Dark Side, will at the most, be an Asajj Ventress/Inquisitor type Dark-Sider who competes for the favor of Darth Sidious as an apprentice, replacing Darth Vader (provided she doesn't _choke_ on her aspirations before pulling it off). Unlike the Evil Queen, Darth Sidious will be successful in turning this _EAH_ character to the Dark Side.

 **BP:** How exactly will Sidious succeed in turning this character to the Dark Side?

 **BK: _Did y_** _ ** _ou_ ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?**_

 **BP:** I understand now, that's a good trick. What about everyone else? **  
**

 **BK:** As for everyone else they will join the Rebel Alliance and all have key roles in the Battle of Endor. At least 3 will help destroy the bunker, 1 will be a personal assistant to Admiral Ackbar, and 2 will fly spaceships. Granted, I think all the _Ever After High_ characters are strong with the Force, but only a handful of them have midichlorian counts high enough to allow them to harness the power of The Force and become Jedi.

 **BROOKE PAGE:** That's great to know. Thanks for letting us all know so now we can all wait patiently for the next few chapters to come out.

 **THE BYZANTINE KNIGHT:** You're welcome Brooke. While we a re waiting go check out my other stories in my profile, and some of the other great stories out there, Like **Tanged4ever's** _Fate is Funny Thing_ , or **Rosalite's** _Falling Apples_ and it's sequel _Golden Apples_.

 ***END OF TRANSMISSION***


	6. PREVIEW CHAPTER!

**The Byzantine Knight:** Hello There.

 **Brooke Page:** _(in General Grievous_ _'_ _voice) General Kenobi!_

 **BK:** You've been practicing your voices in my absence. (in Yoda's voice) _Very Good. Very good._

 **BP:** (in normal voice) Yeah. I didn't know that narrators and writers had the ability to perfectly imitate the voices like that, so I figured I should practice that. So what's going on with this story now?

 **BK:** (in normal voice) Right now the rewrites of Chapters 1-4 have already been published, and if you and the reader have gotten this far, that means you have already read them. While this story is still on hiatus, I have decided that the audience deserves a little something as a reward for their patience; a preview for an upcoming chapter. **What you are now reading is NOT the real Chapter 5, this is actually a preview for Chapter 11 you are reading.**

 **BP:** A preview for 7 chapters into the future? Are you allowed to do that?

 **BK:** Of course. It's an unspoken _Star Wars_ tradition to release the story out of order. Just going by the movies alone; 4-5-6 were released first, then came 1-2-3, then an animated 2.5 movie, then came 7, then a 3.5 movie, and this Christmas we are all anticipating 8. Let's not even get started on how out of order the TV shows and publishing are.

 **BP:** OK, now I understand.

 **The Byzantine Knight:** Good. Now to give this preview a little context;

 ** _In the Vault of Lost Tales Dexter had discovered a Jedi holocron, and Raven had discovered a Sith holocron. Ignorant of the power of both of those objects, the holocrons managed to send Dexter, Raven,_ _ _Alistair_ , _Cerise_ , _Daring,_ _Darling,_ H _umphrey_ , _Ramona_ , and _Rosabella to the ruined and abandoned Jedi Temple on Courscant. Dexter, Raven, and Darling, feel like the temple is speaking to them because it turns out that the three of them are Force-sensitives._ While the rest of the Ever After High students goes off and explores the ruins of the Jedi Temple, we shift our focus solely to Darling Charming in this chapter. This chapter presents a pivotal moment in the story, one I think everyone will enjoy. This is where an elegant Princess finds an elegant weapon...from a more civilized age._**

 **Brooke Page:** Oooh...I think I know what's going to happen here. Let's get reading!

* * *

 **PREVIEW BEGINS HERE**

* * *

While Alistair, Dexter, and Humphrey explored the Temple archives searching through anything they could find, trying to understand or discover any clues about where it was that they where. The rest of the students scoured the Temple looking for anything useful they could find, any clue to where they where, or if anybody lived there. Ramona and Cerise tried looking for whatever they could be to eat in the Temple's kitchens, if this place had any food. Rosabella and Daring looked everywhere else for anything else important, like beds or extra clothes, if there were any around. Raven tried to gain some understanding of the holocrons she and Dexter found in Vault of Lost Tales; even though she had no idea what to actually do with them, or what they actually did.

Darling was also exploring the Temple, but she wasn't really sure for what reason though. _"I love adventure, and I am always eager to experience one every chance I get. So why is it, for some reason though, I have a bad feeling about all of this? Why is it feel like were not supposed to be here? Why is it I feel like we are all in danger?"_ Darling thought to herself, as she explored the empty corridors of the Jedi Temple. She followed the mysterious call that seemed to beckon her to a large dark and empty room, in what seemed to be a more "forbidden" part of the Temple.

Darling felt called to enter this room, it was the same kind of call that drew Dexter to the Holocron. She should have felt dread and an impending sense of danger, yet for some reason, she felt safe and walked deeper into the room, deeper into the dark emptiness. Darling kept walking forward in the darkness, until she stepped into something that reeked of foul and rotten flesh. Darling looked down and reacted with shock and disgust to what she stepped into: a rotten corpse. Darling stepped back in shock and disgust at the corpse...only to step into another one. She moved again...and stepped into another one, and another one, and another one...

Darling stopped to finally take in her surroundings...only to look around and find a multitude of rotten corpses all over the floor. Half of the corpses were human, and the other half were not. Some of the skeletons looked adult, and some of them like small children. Some of them were dressed in ragged moth eaten robes and others were dressed in what looked like dirty white armor. Darling was shocked and repulsed. She was surrounded by death. Normally she was very brave and was hardly ever afraid, but this was too shocking to bear. " _Rotten corpses all over the floor? What happened here? Was there some kind of a massacre here or were bodies just dumped here irrelevantly? What monster would disrespect the dead in this way?"_ she thought to herself, too shocked to speak. _  
_

Darling moved to leave in a hurry, and her sliver heeled shoes collided against something metallic. Darling looked down and she saw something glimmer on the floor. Darling once again felt the call that guided her to this room. Felling curious, she knelt down, brushed aside a few of the skeletal arms and hands that littered the floor, to find the small bit of shine that caught her attention. The call felt stronger than ever, when she found what it was that hit her shoe...a small sliver cylindrical rod.

Still feeling curious she picked up the small sliver cylindrical rod, and stood up to examine it, while brushing the dirt off her frilly blue dress. The small sliver cylindrical rod was at least 10-11 inches long, had multiple buttons all over it, a hollow opening at the top end, and a solid covering at the bottom end. It felt cold to the touch, but somehow felt comforting to hold. She felt that call again, stronger than ever, and it was clearly coming from this small sliver cylindrical rod.

 _"This was the thing that called me to this room?"_ Darling thought to herself. She found it strange that an object would call her to this room, but she also remembered many different fairy tales that were centered around an object or a treasure starting off the story, so suddenly it didn't seem so strange to her anymore.

Darling trailed her fingers over the sliver hilt, and towards one of the buttons on the bottom half of the rod. Keeping the hollow end out and away from her face, she pressed a button on the lower half of the rod and-

 ** _VINNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUMMM!_**

-instantly a four-foot blade of pure light and plasma energy shot up out of the cylindrical rod, casting a bright glowing shade of blue all across the room. Simultaneously, Darling stumbled back at the sudden force of activating the blade. After regaining her footing, Darling's eyes went big in wonder, and her mouth dropped open in silent amazement as she saw the spectacle she had just created.

Darling could instantly tell that what she holding was a sword. She had handled many swords before, but this was nothing like any other blade she handled before. This blade, this "laser sword" seemed to connect with her, and feel like an extension of herself. Something about this "laser sword" felt more powerful than a steel blade, more elegant, and more intense. When she moved and swung the blade around, she started to like the humming noises it made when it moved. Putting two hands on the hilt, she began to swing it around like an ordinary steel sword, but she found out it felt like no ordinary steel sword; it felt better! While other steel swords had a heavy weight to them that sometimes made it feel like the sword was fighting _against_ the wielder, the laser sword felt like it fought _with_ the wielder. Darling felt like she was wielding the best sword in the world. She could feel an intense buzz of energy from the laser sword; it was light and swift in it's movements, but extremely deadly to everything around it. That was something Darling found out for herself when she swung the blade a little too close to the ground, and it instantly sliced one of the corpses on the floor,cutting in two and leaving a burning mark on the skeleton and the floor. Darling jumped back slightly at the sight of it, discovering how dangerous her new weapon actually was; she could have easily cut off her own limbs if she wasn't careful!

After making a mental note on being extra careful with the laser sword; Darling briefly lost herself, and any sense of the world around her, and just focused on her new sword, on her beautiful new weapon.

The mysterious call she had been feeling, finally spoke to her as a ghostly feminine sounding voice;

 _"Take it. This is now your lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. This weapon is now your life."  
_

Darling snapped back into reality, and deactivated the laser sword by removing her hand from the bottom half of the hilt. She quickly turned to see who else was there in the room with her. Nobody was there. She was the only living being in the room. She looked around to make sure again that nobody was around her. Still, nobody was there. Darling thought back to what the voice had said; "' _Lightsaber'_ _So that what this 'laser sword' is really called, a Lightsaber."_ Darling thought to herself. It seemed much more fitting and much better than "laser sword". Thinking back to what the voice had told her, she heard that mysterious word again _"Jedi"_. "What is a Jedi?" Darling asked out loud to herself, and no one in particular. The ghostly feminine voice spoke again, answering her question;

 _"The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. The lightsaber is their weapon, and now it's yours to wield. You will need it in the journey ahead."_

Darling could clearly hear that voice, but no one was there. Since Darling was from a world of fantasy where anything was possible, the possibility of a ghost speaking to her was something that she was not unfamiliar with. If anyone else saw her talking to some strange disembodied voice only she could hear, they would have think she would have gone mad. _"Is this how it is for Maddie when she talks to the "narrators"?"_ Darling wondered to herself as she recalled her mad friend and the many times she caught her talking to the supposed narrators that were narrating their lives back at Ever After High. _"It probably is."_ Darling concluded.

* * *

 **PREVIEW CONCLUDES HERE**

* * *

 **Brooke Page:** _OOOOOO!_ What a chapter! I can't wait to see the rest of it when Chapter 11 properly debuts.

 **The Byzantine Knight:** Thanks, and neither can I Brooke.

 **BP:** OK, So who is the "ghostly feminine voice" speaking to Darling?

 **BK:** That's a good question, but this is a horrible answer I going to give you; I know exactly who it is, but I am not going to tell you.

 **BP:** Oh, come on! Who is she?!

 **BK:** I am not going to tell you...at least not yet. You will find out that much later. (In Yoda's voice) _Patience you must have, Padawan!_ (in normal voice) You'll find that out soon enough. _  
_


End file.
